A Suite Holiday
by Emachinescat
Summary: It's Christmastime, and the Diffys and Baxters are heading to Boston for their Christmas vacation. The Tipton is hosting a Christmas ball and emotions are all in a stir as these three very different families meet and have a lot of crazy adventures.
1. Chapter 1

A Suite Holiday by Emachinescat

A That's So Raven, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Phil of the Future Crossover Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: It's Christmastime, and the Diffys and Baxters are heading to Boston for their Christmas vacation. The Tipton is hosting a Christmas ball and emotions are all in a stir as these three very different families meet and have a lot of crazy adventures.

* * *

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter One**

**(Raven's POV)**

"Now, class, since this is your last day before the winter holidays, I am going to give you a Christmas present," my teacher, Mr. Petrichelli said.

"Wow," muttered my friend Chelsea Daniels from the seat right next to me, "Mr. Petrichelli must be, like, really rich to buy each of us a present..."

"Forget it, Chels," I whispered back. "I don't think it's going to be a good one." And I was right.

"Over Christmas break, you are to write a two-page report telling what you did over Christmas." He cracked his neck. Gross. "I want it in my hands the second you step back into my class in two weeks. I don't care what its title is, as long as it is two pages." Everyone groaned.

"Man, this stinks," my other best friend, Eddie Thomas, said from his seat.

"I know," I said. "I mean, we hardly ever do anything exciting when school's out."

"Raven Baxter!" I jumped as my teacher barked out my name.

"Uh...yeah?"

"No talking when I'm talking."

I didn't answer, because at that moment, my surroundings sort of melted away, and I saw my mom. She said, _Raven, Cory, your father and I have decided to do something special with you guys over Christmas. We're going to the big Christmas Celebration Ball that is going to be held at the Tipton Hotel. Won't that be fun? Eddie and Chelsea can come too! Their parents have already approved._

The image then faded away, and with a jolt, I was back in the present time. I was psychic, and I had just had a vision. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm going somewhere exciting for Christmas!" I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Uh, hey, how y'all doin'?"

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

"So...remind me again why we have to write an essay about what we do this break?" I asked my best friend, Keely Teslow. "I mean, in the future, our teacher just did a brain scan and everyone saw what we did."

"Yeah, Phil," she said, "but you've gotta remember, this isn't the year 2121."

"I know. So...what are you planning on doing this Christmas?"

"Hey, guys!" I smiled as our friend Via came up to us "What are we talking about?" she asked in her British accent.

"I had just asked Keely what she was planning on doing over Christmas break."

"Why...she's coming with me, of course!"

"With you? What-where are you guys going?"

"To the Tipton Hotel," Via answered promptly. "My parents are taking us to the Christmas Celebration Ball there. It sounds fascinating! You should really see if you and your family can join us, Phil!"

I grinned. "Yeah. That sounds cool. I'll ask my parents tonight."

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

"Hey, sweet thang!" Maddie, the "candy girl", spun on her heel and rolled her eyes at me. "Please," she said, "some of this candy is older than you!"

"Yeah, but none of it is sweeter than me!"

Maddie laughed. I loved to hear her laugh.

"So baby," I said, "are you ready for the big' Christmas Celebration Ball' that's gonna be held here in the Tipton?"

"Yeah, I'm getting totally pumped. Too bad I have to write an essay about what I did this break."

"Hey, we do too!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Zack."

"Cody!" I turned to my twin, annoyed, and hissed, "you're disrupting the 'mood'!"

He smirked and said, "Well, I don't think there was much of one anyway."

I turned. Maddie was gone.

"Aw, man!"

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Two**

**(Cody's POV)**

Everything was all set and ready for the ball at the Tipton. There was still a week before the ball began, but Mosby said that we had several guests coming early in order to make sure they got a room, and that everything had to be perfect when they arrived.

I was in the lobby, reading a book about government, when Zack came up beside me. "Hey, little bro."

"Only by two minutes!"

Zack rolled his eyes, but instantly went from immature to "cool" when he saw Maddie approaching. "Hey, sweet thang."

"Hi, Zack. I'm just going to put a finishing touch on the decorations in the ball room before the first guests arrive. The Diffys and their friends are checking in at 3:00…"

At that moment, the clock struck three, and a large group of people filed into the lobby, looking very interested.

"Hi," said a tall man with slightly graying hair. "I'm Lloyd Diffy. Where do we, you know, 'sign in'?"

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

Keely, Via, Pim and I decided to ditch the adults for a while and check out the hotel. After we got our room we went back to the lobby.

"Wow, this place is so big!" said Keely in awe.

"Yeah, it is," came a voice of a girl beside me. I turned and saw a very pretty girl with long black hair standing beside me. "Of course, I would know. My daddy owns it."

"You're London Tipton?" said Via excitedly.

Keely and I exchanged glances that clearly said, "Who?"

"Yes, I know. Wonderful, aren't I?"

"Yeah," I said, before I could stop myself.

She smiled and said, "Aww…you're so cute!"

I felt someone tap me on the arm, and I looked down. A thirteen-year-old boy stood there. "Don't even think about it," he said. "She's pretty, but she's not the brightest bulb in the bunch, if you get my drift."

I smiled slightly. This was going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Three**

**(Raven's POV)**

"C'mon guys!" I yelled. We had just stepped out of the car and gotten our first glimpse of the Tipton, our new crib for the next couple of weeks. I was feeling extremely good today; I was wearing a brand-new outfit designed especially for this trip by _mua, _and winter break had officially started. I motioned for Eddie and Chelsea to follow me. I heard Mom sigh, exasperated.

"I guess we'll be carrying the bags, right Cory?" I heard her say to my brother.

"Aww man!"

I grinned. This was going to be the best vacation.

As we entered the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, my friends, family, and I looked around in amazement. "Man, this place is off the chain!" Eddie said.

"It's really big," Chelsea agreed. "And look at all the Christmas decorations...wow."

"So, you wanna go check out the hotel?" I asked.

"What?" said Chelsea, acting disappointed. "We just got here, why do we have to check out already?"

Eddie and I exchanged amused glances. Chelsea could be such a ditz. But that was okay. We were used to it.

At that moment, I noticed two blonde boys looking at us with interest. "Oh, look!" I said to my friends. "Twins!"

"Oh, no!" came a voice from behind us. We spun around to face a tall man wearing a suit and tie, with a pin that read "Manager: Mr. Mosby". "I thought I told them to stay out of the lobby."

Taken aback, I said, "Can you keep guests from the lobby?"

"Oh, they're not guests...they live here." And with that, Mr. Mosby stalked off grumbling.

"Hey." We turned to see the twins.

"Hi-well aren't you the cutest things?" I said.

"Yeah, we are," came the reply. "I'm Zack," said the same one who had spoken before. "And this is my brother, Cody."

"H-h-hi," stuttered Cody.

"It's nice to meet you," I said happily.

"Yeah, what are y'all, like eleven or somethin'?" Eddie asked.

"We're thirteen."

"I'm Chelsea, and this is Eddie and Raven."

"How y'all doing?"

I couldn't help but notice that the whole time this conversation was going on, Cody (or at least, the one I thought was Cody) was staring at Chelsea in something like utter amazement. I shook my head. I was imagining things. At that moment, I had a vision.

_'Chelsea,' Cody said, taking her hand in his own, 'I love you.' 'Awwww,' came Chelsea's reply, 'how sweet. I love you too.'_

"Oh snap!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Oops," I muttered.

Eddie gave me a look, and I knew that he knew that I had just had a vision. A thirteen year old was going to profess his love to Chelsea! And she was going to profess it back! No way, I would not let that happen. It was going to stop, even if I had to do it myself.

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update...but here I am, with chapter 4! It may be kinda short, and sorry, but I'll try to update longer and sooner, lol. So...enjoy. Oh, and 4 all of you Phil/Keely people out there, just know this: i am just like you. So no worries.**

**

* * *

**

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Four**

**(Raven's POV)**

"Um...Cody?" I said hesitantly.

The blonde boy looked up at me questioningly. "Can I talk to you alone? For like a minute?"

As I pulled the kid aside, I saw his brother give him a grin and thumbs up, and rolled my eyes, exasperated. As if I would ever be interested in a little kid like Cody.

"Listen, Cody..." I said. "D'you know how old we are, me and my friends?"

"Uh...no," he answered hesitantly, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, we are sixteen years old," I said, and as if to emphasize my point, I repeated, "Sixteen."

"Okay, okay. I get it. But why are you telling this to me?"

"Oh...no reason. I just wanted to make sure you know that there is a five year difference."

"Three," Cody said shortly. "We're thirteen. And why are you telling us again?"

I just laughed and walked off.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

"London's pretty amazing, huh?" I said to Keely as we walked up to the pool.

"I guess," Keely muttered. "I mean, if you like pretty, dumb, airhead heiresses."

I grinned. "You're so nice."

"Well, I-" Keely began, but she was cut off as two blonde boys shoved past her in a mad rush to the pool. They were being followed (but at a much slower pace) by three teens which I had never met.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Keely yelled, annoyed.

"Hey, we're really sorry. We just met those kids, and they're a little crazy." The speaker was a tall, pretty girl with chocolate skin and black hair. "I'm Raven," she said, "and this is Eddie-" she indicated to a tall, athletic-looking guy with dark skin, "-and Chelsea." This time she pointed at a girl with red hair and fair skin.

"I'm Phil, and this is Keely. Are you guys here for the ball?"

"Well, heck yeah!" Eddie exclaimed. "Man, we've checked out the menu, and it's gonna be off the chain!"

Keely smiled. "So...all you came here for was the food?"

"Of course not," Eddie grinned. "I came to meet the ladies."

For some unknown reason, Keely blushed at his statement.

Ah, well, that's a girl for you I guess.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 4. Yea, I know, short, but I hope u liked it anyway. All will make sense later, and as I said earlier, Phil/Keely people, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out fine, lol. Hakuna Matata.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm back n' updating! Well, thanks so much for all the reviews! giggles i feel special, lol. Anywayz, here is chapter um...5, right? lol. In this chapter, we're going to check in on the younger group...like Cory...Pim...and the twins...dun dun dun!**

**

* * *

**

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Five **

**(Cory's POV)**

I had to admit, I was pretty excited about this whole vacation thing. I mean, how often do you get to fly across the country and stay in a five-star hotel? There was just one thing I was annoyed about.

None of my friends were able to come with me. And that stunk, considering Raven brought two of hers along. So, basically, I was on my own this vacation...or so I thought.

Soon after arriving at the Tipton, I met a blonde girl with blue eyes, the likes of which I had never seen, in the arcade. She looked sweet, innocent...you know, the whole shabang, but when we talked-she was almost tougher than me.

"Hi, I'm Cory Baxter."

The blonde girl looked at me with an expression of pure boredom, then, turning back to her video game and said blankly, "Pim Diffy."

"Soooo...Pim," I said, trying to engage her attention. "What do you like to do?"

She turned to me. "It is my dream to one day own the world," she stated. I stared at her, and she laughed, yet said nothing about joking. "I spend most of my free time," she went on, snickering, "making my big brother's life as miserable as possible."

"Hey, that's tight!" I said. "Man, I spend my time making my big sis miserable." I paused. "And counting my money. I haven't spent a penny since the day I was born," I added importantly.

"Oh, really?" Pim said, looking at me with sudden interest. "I'm impressed-I'm sorry, didn't catch your name."

She certainly was being more friendly now. I grinned. "'Cory Baxter."

"Well, Cory," she said, an odd smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "I'm impressed. You like to make people miserable and have a greedy hobby. You're my kind of person."

"Thanks," I said. Man, this vacation was gonna be off the chain after all.

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

I don't know what it was that I liked so much about Chelsea. Was it her abundant red hair? Nah, I decided. Muriel had plenty of that. Her sparkling eyes? No, Mr. Mosby had those-when he got really ticked at my brother and me. Maybe it was the fact that she wore a shirt that said "Save the Trees!"

Yeah, I decided, that had to be it. I mean, it's not every day that you come across a girl who cares about the environment as much as I do. Well, besides Maddie. But she was just...Maddie. Chelsea...wow. She was Chelsea.

I had to admit, she was pretty too. Much prettier than Muriel and Mr. Mosby's angry eyes didn't even compare to her soft, slightly out of it eyes.

Yeah, she was the girl for me.

Now I just had to make my move.

But Raven interrupted that. That's when I realized that there was no way a beautiful, nice sixteen year old was going to go out with a shrimp like me. I needed help. Professional help.

"Hello," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see two kids about my age. One was a sweet looking blonde girl, and the other was a nice-looking dark skinned boy.

"Hi."

"I'm Pim Diffy," the girl said, "and this is my associate, Cory Baxter."

"Baxter?"I said, "You're Raven's little brother, aren't you."

"At your service, though not proud to be," Cory said. I looked at him, confused, as he looked at Pim questioningly.

"Getting better," she told him, and then turned back to me. "Word round the hotel is you're having girl problems. We may be able to help you."

"Really?"I said. "Great!"

"Slow your roll, kid," Pim said calmly. "We weren't finished."

"We'll help you get a date with Chelsea," said Cory, "but it'll be a very expensive day for you."

* * *

**A/N: So...how's it coming along? Please review and let me know. I'll update as soon as I can, but please remember that school starts back tomorrow, so things will be more rushed. **

**Please review, and I'll update ASAP.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter may be a bit short.**

* * *

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Six **

**(Pim's POV)**

Wow. Pim Diffy, at it again.

I have to admit, I was sure this vacation was going to be a major drag when Phil suggested it. But look at me now. I had a greedy accomplice and a nerdy blonde kid about to eat out of the palm of my hand.

You know, it's kind of funny, isn't it? Everywhere Pim Diffy goes, glory seems to follow her. I'm amazing, aren't I? Honestly. I amaze myself sometimes. My brilliant schemes. My wondrous plots. My antagonizing plans to make Phil look bad. My uncanny and unmatched ability to think up wonderful adjectives on the spot, just to describe myself. My-

"Pim?" I frowned at Cory as he snapped me out of my reverie.

"Never," I said, then repeated (just for emphasis), "never interrupt me when I'm ranting."

"But you weren't saying anything," Cody argued.

I rolled my eyes at him. What a dweeb. "Just because I wasn't ranting out loud doesn't mean I was ranting. Now back off kid, or you can forget about your dream girl."

"Yes ma'am," Cody said, but then shook his head and muttered, "I mean, Pim."

"Hm," I scoffed. "That'll do, I suppose. Now, to business. How much do you like this girl...this Chelsea?"

"I love her," Cody said, grinning. "I would give my life for her."

"Hey-slow your roll," I ordered. I turned to Cory and said, "Looks like somebody's been watching too many soap operas."

"Hey I heard that!" Cody whined.

"Well, it wasn't like I was trying to hide it now, was it?" I said.

"Look," Cory said. "Make sure you love her. I mean, I had an obsession with Chelsea once too. But it passed."

"This won't!" Cody declared. "She loves the trees!"

"Oh great," I muttered under my breath, loud enough for all to hear. "Hippies unleashed."

"I heard that!"

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

"Come on!" I said. "How are you going to hook me up with Chelsea?" I was getting impatient.

"Chill, Nerd-zilla," Pim said. "First, you've gotta pay up."

"How much?"

Pim and Cory looked at one another then turned to me and said in unison, "Fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks?" I echoed.

"And that's just for the first date," Pim informed me.

I groaned. I had to be with Chelsea. But where would I ever get the money?

* * *

**See, I told you it was short. The next one shall be better. Please review, and I'll really do better with updating.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Seven **

**(Zack's POV)**

I was having a very normal day. I had flirted with Maddie, made fun of London, and drove Mr. Mosby to the point of insanity. But then, out of the blue, Cody came. And that's where things got weird.

"Hey, Zack! My favorite brother in the whole wide world!"

"Cody," I said, eyeing him distrustfully. "What do you want."

"Oh, nothing, wonderful brother of mine. Only you undying love and affection."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Cody. All lovey-dovey. And dorky. But, just to get him to go away, I said, "Sure, Cody. Whatever you want. Bye-bye!"

But my brother (sadly) wasn't planning on giving up any time soon. "Thanks, Zack!" he said, an odd smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "Since you love me unconditionally, there's a teeny-tiny little favor I'd like to ask of you."

"Ha!" I proclaimed triumphantly. "I knew there was a catch! What do you want?"

Cody mumbled something I couldn't quite understand. "What?" I said, annoyed.

"Fifty bucks."

I burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry, Cody," I said. "I think my ears are a bit stopped up. Did you just say 'fifty bucks'?"

"Um…yes?"

I snorted. "Forget it." I saw a wave of disappointment shadow my brother's face, and asked, "Just out of curiosity, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just love."

"Love?" I started to laugh. "Dude, please don't tell me you're still crushing on that Chelsea girl?"

"Well…"

"Because if you are, it's pointless."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Sorry to say so, but, uh, Raven's already made it crystal clear she does not want you dating her friend!"

"So? She's not the boss of me!"

"Look, is Chelsea going to make you give her fifty bucks so you'll go out with her? Man, she's worse than London!"

"No!" Cody said defiantly. "Pim and Cory are going to help me get a date with her and I have to pay them fifty bucks to do it."

I snorted. "Forget it. Even if I had fifty bucks, I wouldn't give it to you." Cody glared at me and stalked off.

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

This wasn't fair! I really, really liked Chelsea, but I couldn't get the money. From Zack. But there was a whole hotel full of people.

First I asked London. "Whatever!" was her reply. "Trust me, don't go for her. She's a total airhead."

Ironic, huh?

So then I went for Estabon. "I am truly sorry, little blonde people," he said, "but I do not believe in buying someone's love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and pay my girlfriend a hundred pesos so she'll keep on going out with me."

Mr. Mosby. A flat out "No" from him.

Maddie. "Cody, if you like Chelsea, you should just tell her. She's really nice."

I decided Maddie was right. I had to profess my love. And I would do it that night.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please review, and I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Eight**

**(Phil's POV)**

I couldn't really explain why, but I was attracted to London. It wasn't her disposition, because she definitly wasn't the sweetest person in the world. And it wasn't her care and compassion about others, because, frankly...in London's world, there is no such thing as care _or_ compassion. Or others, either, now that I think about it. But all I knew was, I liked her. She was so pretty. And...well, that was about it. I knew I was being superficial. But I couldn't help it. Via had gone off to hang out with some new friends at the Tipton, and Keely and I were walking around, just the two of us.

"Hey, Keel," I said.

"Hey...what?"

"Can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure, that's what I'm here for."

"What if...you like somebody, but they're way better than you, and probably don't even know you exist. How do you go about asking them out?"

"This is about that London girl, isn't it?"

"Well...kinda. Yeah."

Keely sighed. "Look, Phil, if she really likes you, then she'll notice you, and like you for who you are."

"Uh-huh," I said, not really believing. Or paying attention, now that London was in view. "Uh, yeah, Keel, can you hold that thought?" Without waiting for an answer, I hurried off to London, who was at the candy counter.

"I want a chocolate bar," she informed Maddie, the clerk. As she got her order and stepped away, I sidled up next to her and leaned against the desk.

"I'd uh, like a chocolate bar," I said.

Maddie grinned and straightened her vest. "You can have whatever you want."

I gave her a withering look and she sighed. "One chocolate bar."

I stepped closer to London. "Hey, remember me?"

"No."

I frowned. "I'm Phil, remember? Phil Diffy?"

"Oh, right. You're the guy that hangs around that girl with no fashion sense." She laughed and started to walk off.

I frowned. I didn't like people talking to Keely that way, but...

I ignored it. I had an idea of how to get London. "Hey, London!"

"What?"

"Just thought you might want to know...my dad is the owner of the...um...biggest, and, er, most expensive hotel in Pickford, the Pickford Platinum Hotel."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I went on, feeling that her interest was growing. "And I'm the heir."

"_Oh?_"

"Yeah...so, you wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure. But make sure you wear something less...ugly." Then she tossed her hair and flounced off.

I strode over to Keely and informed her of all that had just happened. I had expected a congrats from her, maybe even a hug, but that was nothing close. Instead, she scowled and said, "So you lied so she would like you?"

"Well...yeah. But, Keel-"

"No. Don't bother. I can't believe you, Phil Diffy. I thought you were better than all of that." With that, she ran off, leaving me in confusion and guilt.

* * *

**(Keely's POV) **

I'm not sure why I got all steamed. I mean, sure, Phil shouldn't have lied, but deep down (you know, deep deep down), I kinda got this feeling that his lies weren't all that bothered me.

A thought passed through my mind, but I dismissed it quickly. Still, it hung at the back of my mind. Was I jealous of Phil and London? No way. That couldn't be it. But still...

I was so engrossed in my train of thought that I didn't see Eddie Thomas until I had ran "smack" into him.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"Ahh, it's cool," Eddie said. "Actually, you're just the girl I wanted to see."

"R-really?"

"Yeh. How would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? You know, maybe eat at the restaurant here?"

I gulped. That's what London and Phil were doing. Before I could stop myself, I nodded and said, "Sure, Eddie, that would be great."

"Cool. Say, seven?" I nodded again and he walked off, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I couldn't help but think it: did I agree to go out with Eddie because I was jealous?

Nah, it couldn't be.

I shoved the thought out of my mind. For now. But what I didn't know was how it was going to stab me in the back later on.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update! How was it? Please review, and I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Nine **

**(Chelsea's POV)**

Raven and I were hanging out at the pool, when Eddie rushed over, babbling about a date.

Rae and I looked at each other, confused, then turned to Eddie, and said in unison, "What?"

Eddie sighed. "Sorry guys," he said. "I'm just really psyched."

"Why?" I asked.

"Remember Keely?"

"Yeah, of course we do," Raven said.

"We do?" I said. I had met so many new people lately, it was hard for me to remember who was who.

"C'mon, Chels," Rae said. "Remember Phil?"

I stared at her. "Whoa," I said in awe. "Phil's real name is Keely? Is he-?"

Before I could finish my question, Eddie growled, "No, Chelsea. His friend."

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering the blonde, perky girl. "What about her?"

"I got a date with her!" Eddie announced gleefully.

"Way to go, Eddie!" Raven congratulated.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To the hotel restaurant tomorrow night," Eddie answered promptly.

"What about the ball?"

Eddie shrugged. "I dunno. It depends on how the date goes, I guess."

"Well, good for you!" Raven said. Eddie grinned and walked off. "I'm really happy for Eddie," Raven said. "I hope his date goes okay." At that moment, her face developed a vacant look. I knew at once what was happening. She was having a vision. I waited patiently until she came back to our world.

"Oh my gosh!" Raven said. She looked really upset.

"What is it, Rae?" I asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw Eddie and Keely on their date. Keely turned to Eddie and said, 'I'm sorry, but I just can't go out with someone like you.'"

"Oh no," I breathed. Then, confused, I asked, "Someone like who?"

"Chels, this is serious!" Raven whined. "We've gotta do something! But what?"

Before I could answer, one of the Martin twins came up to us. "Hey, guys," he said hesitantly.

"Oh, hey Zack," Raven said.

"Cody."

"Where?" I asked.

"No, Chelsea, I'm Cody."

"Oh, right."

"Can I…talk to you alone a minute?" he said to me.

Raven leaned over and whispered, "Don't do it, Chels."

"Raven, he's just a little kid. He seems sweet. I'll talk to him." Leaving Raven looking pretty annoyed, I went over to Cody.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath. "Well…I…uh…see, I really kinda like the way you…erm…like trees," he stuttered.

I was touched. "Aw, Cody, how sweet!"

"Thanks. And I know that I'm thirteen and you're fifteen, but I was wondering…will you go out with me?"

I have to say, I was really surprised. And touched. It was so sweet! And he seemed really nice. But to go out with a kid two years younger than you…

I decided that one date wouldn't hurt. A pity date, I guess you could call it. After the date, I could tell him that I really was too old for him.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. So I took a deep breath, and said…

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

"…sure. How about tomorrow night at the hotel's restaurant?" As soon as Chelsea said that, my heart leapt.

"Really?" I said. Chelsea nodded. "Sweet! I'll meet you at seven!" Then I raced off to tell my brother and anyone else who was willing to listen.

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

"You did WHAT?" I said, not believing that Chelsea really could've said yes to that little kid.

"Rae, it's just one date," Chelsea argued. "And it's like a pity date. I mean, come on, do you really think I'd have a thirteen year old boyfriend? He's too young."

"But Chels, I went on a pity date once. Remember, with Stinky Sturky? I mean, Ben Stinky. I mean, Stinky Stinky? Argh! I mean, Ben Sturky. And it did not go well."

"You're telling me, Rae, you can't even say his name now."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying it's not a good idea."

"And I'm just saying I'm trying to be nice to little Zack."

"Cody."

"Where?"

"Forget it, Chels."

As Chelsea walked off, I couldn't help but think of the vision. Chelsea said she loved Cody. And I wasn't going to let that happen. Suddenly an idea dawned on me. I knew a way I could keep an eye on Eddie and Chelsea during their dates...

* * *

**So...how was it? Guess what? I've actually finished it; it's 12 chapters long, but I'm going to post about a chapter a day. So...I'll update hopefully tomorrow!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Suite Holiday **

**Chapter Ten **

_The Next Night_

**(London's POV)**

It was time for my date with that Phil seemed pretty nice, but more importantly, he was the heir to some hotel I couldn't him!

I had gotten my best clothes on and was waiting for Phil to pick me the doorbell rang, I raced to answer it. I had to admit, Phil looked pretty good and it was probably going to be a fun date!

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

When London opened the door, she looked stunning. I couldn't even describe—

* * *

**(London's POV)**

London's dare he, interrupt my story telling thing like that? He can take up the story when I'm , since he was talking about how wonderful I looked—which, of course, I have to agree—I guess, back to Phil.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

Thanks, London, as I was saying, London looked great, except—

* * *

**(London's POV)**

Except? What exception is there to my beautimous prettiness?

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

I'm sorry, I was just going to say that she looked great, except I had this feeling in the pit of my of like…guilt.

* * *

**(London's POV)**

I am not liking this retelling, Phil.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

That's the way the story goes.

* * *

**(London's POV)**

Well I don't like it.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

Fine. I'll skip all the truth about me feeling bad for making Keely so mad and how I felt a twinge of jealously that she had gotten a date with I'll also skip the part where I battled within myself trying to figure out if I really liked London?

* * *

**(London's POV)**

That's a good boy. Now, continue, and no more interruptions, Phil.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

Anyway, when we arrived at the restaurant, I saw Keely and Eddie at a table.

"Hey, Phil," said Keely."Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah," I said."?"

"Oh, Eddie's great."

"Yeah, I'm sure he London's—"

"Magnificent, rich, and pretty!" London put in.

"Uh, right, what she said."

We sat at our table, and I couldn't help but notice that the conversation focused mainly on London.

* * *

**(London's POV)**

And what's wrong with that?

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

I didn't say anything was wrong with it. I was just telling the truth. I kept looking back at Keely and Eddie and feeling bad for how I had lied to get London's attention.

* * *

**(London's POV)**

Wait, you lied to me?

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

Yes, London, we've went over it a thousand you know how hard it is to tell a story when you're butting in all the time?

* * *

**(London's POV)**

Just for that, I'm not saying another word and you'll have to tell about the date all by yourself.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

Thank you, London. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I knew for a fact that I was jealous of Keely and I had to get Keely back, but we weren't really together in the first place, so I had to get us together. So I told London the date was over and I stormed off. I could get not get her back. Just get her. Right?

* * *

**(London's POV)**

You know, you really stink at story telling.

* * *

**(Keely's POV)**

I was having fun with Eddie. I really was. I just…I felt bad for blowing up at I had definitely decided that I was was the only way to describe how I couldn't stand seeing Phil and London a while, I turned to Eddie and said, "Look, Eddie, I'm having a great time with ."

Eddie must have known there was a catch."But?" he prompted.

"But I can't go out with someone like you."

Before I could say anything else, a huge waiter came up to a deep voice, he said, "Now, look at this happy couple, you are SO sweet together! I bet you'll spend the rest of your lives together, huh?"

"Uh…"

"Raven?" Eddie said.

"You're Raven?" I asked.

"Fine," she said."It's me. I kinda knew you were going to say that to Eddie, so I decided—"

"You decided to stop me."

"Yeah."

"Well, let me , I really do like I mean is, I can' t go out with somebody as nice as you, while I'm…well, living a lie."

"Living a lie?"

"Well, the truth is, I only went out with you to make Phil jealous. I'm so sorry."

Eddie shrugged."It's a'ight. I've done the same can we still be friends?"

"Totally."

At that moment, I spotted Phil coming toward me."Excuse me," I said to Eddie.

Phil and I met in the middle of the restaurant and said at the exact same time, "I'm sorry. I really like I was so jealous of you and your date!"

Surprised, we both burst out laughing.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah."

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

As we left the hotel, Phil and I finally shared our first kis which was wonderful, and I—uh, hello? There's a such thing as privacy! Will somebody please take up the story telling?

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

My pleasure, Keely.

I was really glad that everything worked out between Eddie and now…I had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Guess what? I've actually finished it; it's 12 chapters long, but I'm going to post about a chapter a day. So...I'll update hopefully tomorrow!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Suite Holiday**

**Chapter Eleven **

**(Cody's POV)**

While Phil and Keely were making out—

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

As Keely said, there's a such thing as privacy, Cody.

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

Sorry. Anyway, while Phil and Keely were doing something or the other (wink, wink) I was getting ready to profess my love to Chelsea.

"Chelsea," I said, "I love you."

"Aw, Cody," said Chelsea, "I lo—"

"Now none of that!" I looked up to see a large male (I think) waiter standing above us. "Restaurants are for eatin' not silly little love professions."

"Who are you?" I asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm uh…Bob."

"Oh really?" I said. "Because I happen to know that no one named Bob works at this place."

"Uh huh. Well, I just started yesterday."

"Oh really? Want me to ask Mr. Mosby about that?"

"Fine." The waiter pulled off their beard (which made me think it was fake) and I recognized…Raven!

"Raven. You were spying on our date!" I accused.

"Look, Cody, I didn't want you to tell Chelsea you loved her. She's way too old for you."

"You have no right to control who Chelsea likes," I snapped. "Even if you are her best friend."

Raven sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Now could you please go away so Chelsea and I can talk?"

"Chels—" Raven began, but Chelsea said, "Rae, please. Just a sec."

"Cody, what I was going to say was, I love you too, but only as a friend."

"What?"

"Look, Raven's right. I'm too old for you."

"But—"

"I'm sure someone your own age will be very lucky to have you for a boyfriend."

"You…you really think so?"

"I know it. And if not, you can always be some little old man with twenty seven cats. Meow!"

"Chelsea. Not helping."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Will you at least dance with me at the ball?"

"Now that I will do."

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

I was so glad everything was settled. And the ball turned out to be a blast. Phil and Keely danced, London and Eddie, Chelsea and Cody, and to Phil's and my disbelief, Cory and Pim, although they denied it when asked afterward.

Zack had somehow scored a dance with Via, and I hung out with Maddie. I was even able to give her a few fashion tips. I think we'll always be friends. Every single one of us.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Guess what? I've actually finished it; it's 12 chapters long, but I'm going to post about a chapter a day. So...I'll update soon-only one chapter left to go! XD!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Suite Holiday**

**Epilogue **

**(Phil's POV)**

When it was time to go home, we were all pretty bummed. But at least we all had something special.

I had a girlfriend, Keely.

* * *

**(Keely's POV)**

I had a boyfriend. Phil. Finally. After all that denial. I mean, come on, how long was it going to take? We were obviously meant to be together. I mean-

* * *

**(Pim's POV)**

Okay, Blondie, that's good enough. My brother's not that special.

I got a partner in taking over the world.

* * *

**(Cory's POV)**

I got a friend as greedy as I am.

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

I got to use another disguise and meddle.

* * *

**(Eddie's POV)**

I made a new friend.

* * *

**(Via's POV)**

I danced with a thirteen year old.

* * *

**(Maddie's POV)**

I got a new friend that has tons of awesome fashion tips. She even makes her own clothes.

* * *

**(London's POV)**

I got a lousy date.

* * *

**(Phil's POV)**

You're supposed to say something good.

* * *

**(London's POV)**

Okay. I got out of the lousy date.

* * *

**(Zack's POV)**

I danced with a fifteen year old. And I got Cody to ask me for money. Heck yeah!

* * *

**(Cody's POV)**

I got to dance with Chelsea.

* * *

**(Estabon's POV)**

I stopped paying my girlfriend to go out with me. Now I don't have one.

Wow, what a holiday.

* * *

**(All)**

Merry Christmas to all!

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so I know that Christmas was months ago, and I should've had it finished then, but ah well, Whatcha gonna do? Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you'll read more of my stuff soon! 'Cuz I had a blast writing this story. Should I do a sequel? Ah, who knows? Signing off, it's **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
